One Shots
by lucayasbae
Summary: A series of one shots based around the readers ideas
1. The cake

**So I wanna start doing one-shots, that are like short and sweet. Butttt, I want them to be based around your ideas, so leave a review with an idea and I will write it, no matter what the idea is I'll write a story about your idea. PS sorry that the ending to this is rushed!**

Maya opened the door to her apartment, hands fumbling with shopping bags from her retail therapy. "Hello?" She called out as she to see if her roommate was present. As she walked in her heels clicked against the wood flooring. Click. Click. Click. She stopped in her tracks and sighed in relief at the fact Lucas wasn't home.

Maya walked into her kitchen, where the remains of the Lucas vs Maya battle were left. Broken plates and glasses, cake from their 1 year anniversary smeared on the kitchen cabinets. The picture of the two of them all cosy together in Iceland, drinking hot chocolate, Maya looking straight in the camera lens and Lucas admiring the blonde was now shattered. She walked over to it, picked it up and tried to pretend like everything was okay. But it wasn't. She poured herself a huge glass of red wine and slowing dragged herself to the couch in her sitting room. She started reminiscing about their argument that had happened a couple of hours before.

MAYA POV

"Maya, I've got something for you" Lucas shouted from the doorway. I jumped put of my bed and ran into the dining room, skidding on the wooden floor.

"Show me huckleberry" I said while I sauntered over to him. He smirked at me and took a step forward.

"I like you in my shirt" he smirked, tugging on the end of it. "However, I like it better on the floor" I smirked and went to kiss him. Before our lips could connect, I turn my head and he plants his soft lips against my cheek.

"Oh so we're playing like that, are we?" Lucas said with a glare. He seemed irritated by our normal back and forth banter.

"I guess we are" I replied with a similar manner. I walked back into my bedroom and he followed. I sat on my bed, picked up my laptop and started typing my report for a client. Lucas stood at my door for 10 minutes until I finally looked up from my screen and said "can I help you?"

"You didn't even look at what I got you" he said with an angry tone. I threw my laptop (gently) on my bed, stood up and marched back into the dining room very dramatically. I walked over to the table to see a white, square box. "Open it" he commanded.

I lifted the lid to see a cake that said 'naya, I live you'. I burst into a fit of laughter. "You 'live' me? Lucas this is terrible" I said wiping crocodile tears from my cheeks. His reaction to me laughing was anger. If he was a cartoon, he'd be red and steam would be blowing out his ears.

"It's better than anything you've ever given me, bitch" Lucas snarled.

"Oh yeah and what's the best thing you've ever given me? Hm? An STD?" I retort with aggression. He turns to walk away but I grab his shoulder and spin him around. I grabbed the cake and shoved it in his face. "You're such a prick" I walked away but he grabbed me just the same way and did exactly the same to me.

The next 30 minutes were filled with I hate yous and I wish you weren't heres. Glass and plates thrown, cake launched and a perfect picture ruined. By the end of it Maya had had enough. "You know what you asshole? You've ruined our anniversary because you can't take a fucking joke. I'm going to go out and when I get back I don't want you here. Got it?" I didn't give him time to reply because I marched out the door and slammed it behind me.

So here she was, Maya Hart, sat on her sitting room couch, with a gallon of wine, alone. She was so pissed off and knew that Lucas would be home soon. Just as that thought passed through her mind, the door knob jiggled and in came Mr Lucas Friar.

He walked in, not noticing Maya, and went straight in the kitchen. A few curse words could be heard about the mess and Maya winced when she heard them. He came back into the sitting room, with a beer in hand and saw her. She didn't look at him but could feel his eyes burning a hole in her head. She looked up and they held the eye contact for a few minutes that felt like an eternity.

Lucas coughed and it broke the eye contact. He took a step forward and said "Maya, I don't like arguing with you. Your remark about the cake really hurt me. Can you please just be the bigger person?"

Maya snorted whilst trying to hold in a laugh and rolled my eyes. "What do you mean 'bigger person'? Let's be realistic huckleberry, I'm like 5 foot and you're like Statue of Liberty without the torch"

He looked at me with a "seriously?" kind of expression. He walked over and sat next to me.

"You know I love your humour but this really isn't the time for it" Maya knew he was right. She sat up, looked him in the eyes and broke down. He was right there.

"I'm a mess Lucas" she said through the tears. He tilted her head up and wiped a stray tear off her cheek.

"You're my little mess and I wouldn't have it any other way"

"I'm sorry about your cake, it was a really nice thought" she told him through gritted teeth trying to sound sincere.

"It was shit, let's be honest. I just didn't wanna let you know I agreed with you" Lucas replied. They both laughed. "You know I love you, short-stack"

"And I love you, my huckleberry finn"


	2. Mascara trails

**sugarqueen12 request a Farkle/Maya friendship one-shot, here it is (there's a reason I referred to Lucas as "the boy"'or "him/he") ENJOY!**

She sat, her blue eyes disguised by mascara trails, her pink lips smudged and trembling. She never thought someone could get to her as much as he had. She was the strong one, the brave and fearless one. Not anymore, he broke her down. He made her soft and sweet. He made her Riley. "It was always Riley" she said to herself. "I never stood a chance" She stood up and walked to the girls bathroom.

She stepped up to the mirror. _Look how pathetic you are, no wonder he chose her. Everyone chose her. You're just the silly little poor girl who thought she stood a chance at being with the perfect guy. How foolish you look._ She grabbed her head to stop the thoughts but they wouldn't go away. "Shut up!" She screeched, punching her fists against the faucets. She opened her bag and pulled out her makeup wipes that would rid her of her pain. She looked at her bare skin, red from the tears. _You're never going to be happy._ The voice was right.

She walked out of the bathroom towards her locker, school had just started and Maya already knew it was the worst day of her life. _Can't get much worse._ Oh how she was wrong. Stood right in front of her locker was her 'best friend' and the boy she loved. Whispered I'm yours' and I love yous, shattered her heart into millions of pieces. She put on a brave face, wiped the stray tear and walked up to the couple.

"Move" she seethed. The pair turned around. Looking her up and down, they could both tell she'd been crying but only one showed that they care. His face scrunched up in a heart wrenching way. He cared about her. So much. But he'd already made his decision, so had Riley. Riley chose a boy over her best friend. Maya would never forgive her. They shuffled out the way to let Maya through. She swung open her locker with such force, it nearly hit Riley in the face.

"Watch where you throw your locker, peaches" she said with shock. Maya saw red. She grabbed her books, shoved them in her bag and slammed her locker so hard it nearly fell off its hinges. She slowly turned around to Riley, completely forgetting about the boy who owned her heart.

"Never, ever call me that again" she said through gritted teeth. Riley felt like she was being backed into a corner. Maya had never felt so powerful in her life. "You lost the right to speak to me a while ago" and with that sentence, Maya turned around and walked to the one place she felt safe in the school. The quiet area.

She sat on the wooden bench she had claimed on the first day of high school by engraving her initials into it, pulled out her sketch book and started scribbling out her frustrations. An hour or four later, she heard footsteps against the gravel. She looked up to see the boy who has loved her since the first grade. The boy who could never choose Riley over her. The only person she trusted. Farkle Minkus.

"What're you doing out here Maya? You've missed the first 3 periods" he said as he walked over to her bench and took a seat next to her.

"I could be asking you the same thing Mr idontskipclassbecauseimfarkleminkusthenextruleroftheplanet" Maya retorted. "You know you're missing fourth period"

"I know, I'm just like you now!" He repeated a line that had once been said to her by the boy who broke the unbreakable Maya Hart. She broke down in a whole new way. He quickly scooted over and wrapped his flimsy arms around her which only made her cry more.

"He chose her Farkle. Two years of being at war with my best friend was wasted on him. I never stood a chance" she said to him. "It's Riley. It's always going to be Riley" she whispered the last part to herself hoping Farkle wouldn't hear but he did and it only made his arms tighter.

"Maya, you're an amazing person. He's really stupid for picking her. He's missing out on a lot. I'm so sorry that he has this effect on you"

"I hate him" she lied through her teeth. She looked up at Farkle and he smiled slightly. It was one of those moments in films where it would've been the perfect opportunity to kiss. They didn't because his heart belonged to Riley and hers was stolen from her by a cowboy.

"No" he looked directly into her eyes. "No you don't" She knew he was right and she took a deep sigh and snuggled into his chest.

"If she asked you, would you take her back?" Maya asked him, still staring into his eyes.

"In a heartbeat" he replied and now it was Maya's turn to comfort him. She wrapped him up in her arms. They stayed that way till school was over and the janitor was starting to lock up.

"I love you Farkle, forever" she said and kissed his cheek.

"I love you too Maya, always" and with that they both walked out of school, hand in hand. Together.


End file.
